This invention relates to a semiconductor memory device such as a multi-port memory device comprising multiple input/output (I/O) ports and to a semiconductor device comprising the semiconductor memory device.
Multi-port memory devices such as dual-port memory devices are used in an electronic apparatus such as a mobile terminal or a cellular phone. The electronic apparatus comprises a plurality of processors, e.g. a central processing unit (CPU) for control of the whole apparatus and a digital signal processor (DSP) for sound processing. The multi-port memory device comprises multiple I/O ports which are assigned to and are accessible by the processors, respectively.
One of multi-port memory devices is disclosed in US 2005/204101 A1 or US 2005/204100 A1, the contents of which are incorporated herein by reference. The disclosed device comprises at least one share region, which is accessible through multiple I/O ports from multiple processors. However, the size of the share region is fixed during the manufacturing process of the device.